


Shopping with Sam

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothing, Gen, Preseries, Shopping, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always had an... interesting taste in clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping with Sam

 

Sam was a tall guy.

He was tall, attractive, he had charm and presence, was a very good student and friendly to everybody. He had a beautiful smile that made you feel better just seeing it.

Jess would have enjoyed telling herself or others that this was what she recognized first about Sam Winchester.

No. The first time she acknowledged his very existence was because of his shirt. It was a nightmare in violet and yellow with a fancy green ornamental stitch.

After coming together with him and learning that he was a dirt poor full ride student who shopped at Goodwill and Wal-Mart wasn’t really an excuse, cheap didn’t have to mean ugly.

It took her just one trip of him shopping to realize the problem.

Sam Winchester, the love of her life, the sweetest and kindest man she had ever met, had no taste in clothes whatsoever. He didn’t see that the contrasts in his shirts were either vomit-inducing or they were shirts that should have never even been fabricated in his size.

He knew what to look for in regard to quality of material, durability and easy washing, but that still left him a disturbing number of really awful choices.

She saw him eyeing some kind of tunica shirt with row after row of little cartoon bananas smiling at you. If she didn’t know better she would say it was a pajama top.

She had to do something, this shirt should never been worn in public. And Sam would, no question.

“You know, Sam, I really like you in plaid. Don’t you like it; you have a few of them.”

He shrugged. “Before I came here I always went clothes shopping with my brother Dean. He didn’t really let me have a many choices: Plaid or one-colored, nothing in the pink range. It seemed easier to let him have his will in this.”

Oh good, somebody had curbed him at home, wherever that was. His brother saw the problem and stopped him from anything too atrocious.

She had wondered about Sam’s collection of plaid shirts that didn’t fit his more eccentric tastes.

“I think that was why I bought something that I liked directly with my first money, you know? You know my yellow-violet shirt? I bought that the first time out here in Palo Alto.”

He looked so proud of that choice. She didn’t have it in her to tell him what she thought of it. Perhaps she could ruin it somehow…

“But if you like seeing me in plaid I’ll go for plaid, Jess.”

He kissed her and wandered over to search for something different, the banana tunic completely forgotten.

Disaster averted.

Till the next time.

 

 


End file.
